Poor me, why me? Iago's thoughts on the matter
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: Just a little one-shot dedicated the song I love, but don't get to preform in my school's Musical: Aladdin Jr. Pretty much just Iago's thoughts on the Lyrics. Copyright to Disney.


p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"This is Why Me, a song edited out of Aladdin. but added into Aladdin Jr, the musical my high school is participating in. I personally think this is the best song in the show so, here I go, writting a little story around it. Bold is Jafar, Italics is Iago, Both is Both. Then Underline is the actual story, and not part of the song. See ya!/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"-p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"emAs you wish, My sultan to be!em/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Iago got up from his bow to Jafar before humming a tune. He had been training Jafar over the years, along with everyone else, to do his bidding. Once in a while this didn't work, but most of the time, he was the one with all the power.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"strongAs I wish? When has anything ever been as I wished?!strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"'span style="text-decoration: underline;"Oh boy, here he goes again. You'd think he wouldn't be such a cry-baby about things that happened when he was 5. Plus, they had already been killed on charges of stealing!span/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"strongIn my formative and hungry years strongbr /strongI was unappreciated by my peers /strongbr /strongAs their slings and arrows flew /strongbr /strongI would ponder - wouldn't you? /strongbr /strongWhy me? Why me?/strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Ugh, was it really his turn already? Jafar began the humming and Iago obliged with his portion of the song.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"emFor a man of your charisma and mystique embr /emYou have taken far too long to /emreachem your peak /em/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Always good to keep the man in his good books.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"br strongWhy is my status always quo?/strong br /emWhy does no one want to know?/em br /strongPoor me, why me?/strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"strongWhy am I so strongunablestrong to fulfill my true potential? /strongbr /emKept down by those you know are smaller fry.../embr /strongInconsequential, emWhat does it take? To catch a break?/em/strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"strongThough it's agony to bide my time I've got years and years before my prime.strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"emPlus there's no one on the season as resourceful or as meanem/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"strongTehe AS MEstrong/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"emWho's the victor?em/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"strongWho alone?strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"emWho will overthrow the throne?em/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"strongWho knows what to do, and just how bad to be?strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"emWho's he?em/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"strongM-E!strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"They both laughed, exiting the castle, beaming at the work they accomplished. Jafar would marry, little miss princess, and Iago would rule from behind, unkown the the public as their true ruler.span/p 


End file.
